Bag of Tricks
by Lichylichy
Summary: Aimee was a normal girl in Australia. She and her two friends had just entered a contest to go to a place in America. However, a small mix up between her backpack and one of a strange boy's, will she survive a backpack of some of the evillest creations?


**A story for my friend Willafree. So sorry, this story did not want to be written and I had to repeatedly check back with our P.M.s. I know, it is a piece of cra*, this first chapter. But I have alot on my plate. So, let's go.**

* * *

Ten minutes til I get out of here...

"I'm handing back your Mid-Term Exam grades." The English Teacher Mrs. Derenz told the class before picking up a large stack of papers and passing them out to each student.

Hurry up! I want out of this stupid place! I brush a few golden locks from my face. My name is Aimee, and I am a ninth grader in Australia. I just needed an A and I fullfilled the requirements. A month before, my friends, Jason and Matt, and I entered this contest at school. The prize was a trip to America for five of the contestants. That means no family and no school for a while. Two weeks to be exact.

I glance over at my two friends leaning back in their chairs, bored to tears. Jason was a small boy, and a good head shorter than myself. He was dressed as always, in a red T-shirt and matching red shorts and shoes. His messy brown hair and cheerful smile that he normally had.

In the chair next to him sat *blissful sigh* Matt... I absentmindedly twirled a strand of my shoulder length blond hair around a finger. I don't have a crush on him... what? What's with that look? I really don't! What is with those scornful expressions? ... Fine. Maybe I like him a _little, _but can you blame me? He is super cute, super smart, and super nice. So stop looking at me like that! **(1)**

Matt adjusted his glasses, causing me to blush lightly. He was actually right between my height and Jason's. I tend to tease them both because I was easier taller than them both even when I don't wear high heels. They both are obvious annoyed about it, but are too nice to say anything about it.

So, the two sat there, tapping their feet impatiently. Five minutes...

"And remember, don't accept candy from strangers." Mrs. Derenz lectured. "And don't drink all kinds of egg nog, there are some that are alcholic!" I was zoning out, and a rhythmic beat filled my head. Funny... never heard that one before... Then, to my amazement, many voices, lacking tune, pitch, and rhythm, began singing in their dusty and gruff voice.

"Yes, come join us, come on in!

The Frights in the pack will cause a spin,

We've chose a host in another place

Open the pack, let's see your face!"

I gasped. What was that? I looked around.

"Aimee, is there something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. Derenz asked harshly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt my class Aimee, or do you want to spend the last day of school in detention?"

"No ma'am." I blush and sit down. It was probably my overreactive imagination again... But I clutch my pink, stuffed rabbit closer anyway. The bell rang, signalling my time to leave. I stand up and begin to go. I flinch. It felt like someone was watching me...

I turn around. There was the creepiest ventriloquist dummy on Mrs. Derenz filing cabinet. He had a tuxedo on, almost glowing blue eyes, and a chipped lip. It was grinning evilly at me.

"Mrs. Derenz, you MUST get rid of that dummy." I tell her.

"Dummy?" She asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, over th-" I point to where it was, but it was gone.

"That isn't funny Aimee. Now, go before I give you a detention." I leave, feeling bewildered. Was I imagining things? It would make sense, I have a very over-active imagination. But... it seemed so real. I continue my walk, in no hurry since my mom picked me up. But someone was. He ran into me, knocking me onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I snarl. The kid, he had deep brown hair (... or was it black?), chocolate eyes, and was wearing some black robe like in Harry Potter. Our backpacks fell to the floor, surprisingly similar.

"S-So sorry!" He opened his eyes, and his irises looked like they were on fire, they were a blood red. He gasped and felt around and grabbed the red lensed sun glasses. He quickly put them on, grabbed the backpack near him, and ran off again. Wierdo. I grab my backpack.

"And now that the pack has found its place,

When will we see our host's face?"

"Shut up." I grumble. My imagination is really pissing me off today.

* * *

**(1)- OMG! Aimee breaks the fourth wall! XDDDD**


End file.
